The Wonderful Wizard of Oz
by I.Hope.You.Dance.7
Summary: The classic Wizard of Oz story with a lovable HM twist. Three-Shot. Molly Gale is stuck in Oz with no known way home- how'd some little dog cause so much trouble, anyway?  A Witch is out to get her shoes and she's stuck with a brainless scarecrow in a flaming bandana, an emo tin cowboy, and a hungry lion.What's a girl to do? Please Read/review!
1. The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion

**Author's Note: So. I was watching the Wizard of Oz movie and this was one of those 'STOP EVERYTHING, I have an idea moments.' Please consider reviewing because I spent a lot of time on this. It's a three-shot, using characters from Sunshine Islands/Island of Happiness and Tree of Tranquility/ Animal Parade. There are a few back game characters mentioned, but not many! This is based on a mixture of book and movie, but no worries if you've never read the book. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor did I write the 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz' book. I did not produce the movie either. This is just for fan purposes. Thank you! **

"Aunty Jill, Aunty Jill!"

A young Molly Gale flew into her Aunt's cabin, a wild look in her eyes and her short auburn hair strewn about.

"Molly?" The older woman stopped her frantic packing to look over at her niece. "Don't you know there's a storm coming? You should be helping your Uncle Jack with the animals!"

"Aunty, I can't find Toto!"

Jill shoved another breakable glass into a cardboard box without looking at Molly. "I'm sure he'll turn up. Dogs can sense storms, after all. He's probably in the storm cellar already, waiting for us."

Molly sighed. "He's not though! I've looked _everywhere._"

"He'll show up, Molly. Now, if you'd please carry these to the cellar…" She placed a box full of glass in Molly's unwilling arms. Molly shifted them, causing her Aunt to cry, "Be careful, Molly! Those are _breakable!_"

Moving outside, the box heavy in her small hands, Molly glanced at the sky. Aunty Jill's old TV had broadcasted a severe storm warning first thing in the morning, and she'd been frantically packing ever since. When Molly thought about, she did note the sky getting increasingly darker and storm clouds swimming around. It honestly didn't worry her all that much, though. What worried her was her tiny little dog Toto being caught out in the ferocious storm, his tiny little body being tossed around in the wind.

_That _was worrying.

Molly sighed loudly, heading back inside the house in hopes that she'd find her beloved pet inside. To be truthful, Molly hadn't even checked inside the house yet, for more than the fact that her dog hated the indoors. Aunt Jill was terrifying before a storm.

Slipping in through the back to avoid another encounter with her Aunt, Molly began to call her dog's name and blocked out the sound of the wind pounding violently against the house.

"Toto? Toto c'mere boy!"

Molly's fruitless search went under cupboards and over desks for an hour. All the while, the wind pounding against the house increased. Molly caught a trace of her own name on the wind, but she bit her lip and ignored it. When Molly entered her own room, she heard something loud crack. She looked around, before feeling a sharp pain spread across the back of her head, paralyzing her neck. The world blacked out, and after that there was nothing.

~~~~~~~[Wonderful Wizard of Oz] {Wonderful Wizard of Oz}~~~~~

Molly woke up to the fading sound of wind. In front of her eyes, spots danced. Well, the spots of her bed sheet, anyway. Rubbing the back of her head with a groan, Molly pushed herself off of her convenient landing spot and tried to asses the damage her room was in. Her bookshelf was knocked over, glass from a broken window scattered the floor, and Toto's food bowl had spilled. Eating from the mess was Molly's own darling brown puppy.

"Oh, Toto." Molly picked up her small dog, nuzzling his soft body. "You're a lot more trouble than you're worth. C'mon, let's go find Aunty Jill and tell her I'm okay."

She exited her destroyed room, moving across the trashed cottage and out the back door. When she reached it, she knew only one thing-

"Toto, I don't think were in Forget-Me-Not anymore."

Instead of the usual slightly bland farm scene that spread in her backyard, the land in front of her literally _sparkled._ Everything was colored in bright shades of neon and green. It was remarkable pretty, attractive, and familiar, but so _not_ her backyard.

And that's when she heard the giggling.

"Hello…? Is anyone there? Rock, is this another one of your jokes? 'Cause it's not funny!"

More giggles. Molly was seriously starting to get creeped out. As much as she wanted to believe this was someone's twisted idea of a joke, part of her- deep inside, that part where your conscience lives- knew that it wasn't. Molly wanted to turn right back around and walk inside the house- until she saw the bubble.

It was floating towards the brunette on a soft breeze- a strange thing, after just going through a hurricane. The bubble shown with the same sparkly light as everything else in the strange place.

_Wow, _Molly thought in consolation to her crazy thoughts, _Rock's __**really **__good._

Well, that was until she saw the woman emerge from the bubble. If you'd have seen her, you would've known that Rock wasn't anywhere near being a culprit.

The young woman- someone Molly had never seen before- emitted pureness and goodness. Like any accomplice of Rock's would have that. She had short peach hair and shimmering blue eyes, with bow-shaped pink lips.

Confused, Molly asked; "W-Who are you, and where am I?"

The woman giggled, a lilting noise of bell-like sound that earned more giggling from the bushes. "I am Alisa, good Witch of the West. You, my dear, are in the land of Oz."

Realization dawned on Molly. "This is one of my favorite movies!" Excitement bounced inside her for a moment, but was soon darkened by a sinking feeling. "Omigosh…" She remembered what had happened to Dorothy in Oz. "…does that mean?"

Molly whirled around slowly, not really wanting to see what was inevitably behind her. It didn't change a thing. Right under the bottom of Aunty Jill's cabin was a pair of small, stocking wearing feet sporting silver slippers.

"Yep!" Alisa said cheerfully. "You killed Witchkins, the Wicked Witch of the East!"

Dread spread throughout Molly. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Molly turned to face Alisa, surprised at the expression on her dainty face.

Alisa tipped her head to the side. "Why be? She was really quite despicable. Even her Aunt, the Wicked Witch of the West, couldn't stand her! The poor people she ruled over, the munchkins, were tortured by her rule."

"The munchins…? You mean…"

"Of course!" Alisa beamed. "This is my favorite part of having visitors! OH MUNCHKINS~!"

One head popped out from the bushes, another from behind a tree, and yet another from behind the door of one of the miniature houses Molly had missed. Little people- who couldn't be taller than Molly's knee- began emerging from everywhere she looked. They were rather cute, with little hats and matching tunics of various colors. They all had what looked like bits of green fur coming out of their hats in various fashions.

"I'm Alan," one of the munchkins greeted her, "the Mayor of Munchkinland." He blushed, playing with his red tunic. "On behalf of all the Munchkins, we would like to thank you for killing the evil witch! Is there anything we can do for you?"

"You can give me those slippers!" A voice replied, coming out of nowhere.

All the munchkins screeched in their high-pitched voices and dropped to the ground like they'd suddenly caught on fire. Alisa seemed just as scared, but didn't screech or anything like that, and squeezed Molly's arm instead. Out of nowhere a puff of smoke came; dropping a woman from it's midst.

She was very pretty for someone who radiated evil and a 'kiss- butt' persona. She didn't have warts- Molly looked for them, after realizing what kind of tale she was in. She also had bright, pretty clear eyes- even if they were blood red.

"Oh no," Alisa whispered, tightening her already tight grip around Molly's arm, "not _her._ She's from the West- she's not supposed to show up here!"

"I can _hear _you goody two-shoes! Don't be misinforming out new friend here. Gale can call me Witch Princess, Wicked Witch of the West."

Molly blinked, surprised at the Witch's use of her last name. She opened her mouth to say something clever and witty in reply, but the woman had moved over toward Aunt Jill's house and the feet of her niece.

"No!" Alisa muttered, tightening her grip even more as the wicked Witch tried to pull off her niece's shoes. Alisa waved her small hand in the air, small sparkles flying off of it.

There was a strange moment where Molly felt like her feet were bare, followed by another where her heel felt lifted up, like she was wearing a pair of short high heels.

"No! Where'd they go?" The Witch Princess stood up, eyeing Molly and Alisa suspiciously. "What did you do with them, Good Witch?"

Alisa's whole frame shook as she let go of Molly's arm, which was bruised from the Good Witch's grip. "I gave them to their new owner," Alisa faked a confident air, "Molly Gale."

Molly took this as her queue to look down at her feet. She yelped with surprise, for in the place of her beloved- albeit beat-up- boots were a pair of shining silver shoes with tiny heels.

"You thief! Don't you know that's _my _job?"

"Aren't they supposed to be red?" Molly asked, regretting the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

The Witch Princess sighed, muttering something like, 'Great, some dumb mortal stole my shoes.'

"Haven't you ever read the book?" When Molly shook her head, Alisa continued kindly. "The shoes were originally silver; they only used red to show off Technicolor."

"Oh." Molly said, feeling stupid and needing to reroute that feeling. She looked down at her feet, admiring the pretty shoes she now wore. "I think I like them better in silver anyways." Molly heard a giggle from besides her, and an annoyed grunt from the Wicked Witch Princess. "In fact," Molly continued with a roguish grin, "I think I'm going to keep them."

Perhaps Molly's infallible gutsiness came from being in a confusing situation with no say, or perhaps from being tossed around in a tornado- whatever the reason, it sure annoyed the Witch Princess. Said female raised her fist, causing the still-down munchkins to flinch and tension to spark in the air.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU- YOU MERE MORTAL! Those shoes are mine! That little brat stole them! I tried to pry them off but once on…they…don't come…off."

As the Witch Princess realized this, she sent Molly an angry glare. A shot of fear slipped through Molly's defiant body.

Although Alisa's delicate body was shaking, she said in a clear voice; "Leave here, evil witch! You said it yourself- the silver slippers will not come off the mortal's feet, you have no other business here."

"Fine- I'll leave! I won't forget about those shoes, though! I'll get them, I promise- if it's the last thing Molly Gale ever does!

With that pleasant thought burned into everyone's heels, the Wicked Witch raised

Her cloak and vanished into a puff of smoke. Nobody said anything, but millions of questions ran though Molly's head. The biggest one being-_How in the __**heck**__ does she know my name?_

The Munchkins all got up, crowding around Molly with words of admiration. Molly stood and accepted the congrats, dazed, before asking the question she really needed to know.

"How do I get home?"

Alisa opened her mouth as if to say something, but one of the Munchkins interrupted.

"Follow the yellow brick road, of course!"

_Well, duh, _Molly thought to herself, _Isn't that how all 'Wizard of Oz' parody's go?'_

The Munchkins then proceeded to part, letting a bright yellow road become visible between their scrunched together bodies. Alisa squeezed her hand.

"Are you sure you really want to go? Munchkinland is a lovely place."

"I'm sure," Molly replied confidently.

Alisa let go of her hand with a disappointed sigh. "Fine. Although the Munchkins think the Yellow Brick Road is the solution for everything, the road _will _lead you to the Emerald City. There, you will find the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, who can grant you any wish you can think of! Remember to keep an eye out for the Wicked Witch Princess of the West. She wants those shoes, and she will do almost anything to get them off your feet! Goodbye, and good luck!"

Weighed down by her words and worry, Molly managed to give the Good Witch a fleeting hug. Although one of the strangest females Molly had ever met, she was grateful for all her help. With a sigh, and a feeling like she was forgetting something _very _important, Molly stepped onto the Yellow Brick Road.

The Munchkins squealed goodbye's and loud thank-you's, and loud reminders to follow the Yellow Brick Road. It all filled Molly's head like an annoying symphony, a song she just couldn't get out of her head.

She couldn't get away from Munchkinland fast enough.

~~~~~[Wonderful Wizard of Oz] {Wonderful Wizard of Oz} ~~~~

Molly walked on for a few hours, bored out of her mind. Before she knew it, however, her legs were num with tiredness. As she neared a tomato field, she was practically sweating buckets under the neon sun, and decided to stop and rest for a bit.

As she reached for one of the tomatos, she heard,

"Boo! Boo! Those tomatoes are haunted! Boo!"

Molly looked around before dropping her hand. "Who said that?"

"Oooh! That'd be MEEE! Up here!

Molly looked up, trying to find the voice, but only saw a scarecrow with a painted on smile. She was half tempted to blame Rock again, although it evidently wasn't his handwork.

"Where? I don't see anyone."

"I'm right here!" The voice said, as the scarecrow's arms moved around "Can you see me now?"

That's when Molly saw the scarecrow's lips were moving. She jumped back with a yelp.

"You can _talk?_"

"Course, the scarecrow said with a grin. "Can't everybody?"

"I-I guess so."

The scarecrow was surprisingly handsome for, well, a scarecrow. He had what looked like spiky blue hair coming out of his flaming bandana. His painted-on eyes were such a vivid amber, and painted with careful strokes, that they almost looked real.

"Can you do me a favor?" The scarecrow asked. Molly opened her mouth to reply, but the scarecrow continued anyway. "It's, like, WAYYY uncomfortable up here. Do you mind getting me down?"

"Oh!" Molly nodded, moving through the tomato plants to the pole where the scarecrow was staked. "…Do you know _how _to get down?"

"Nope!" the scarecrow replied cheerfully. "I've tried shaking, but it doesn't work."

"Okay, well…um…" Molly, clueless, looked around for something that would help the odd fellow. "Here's a nail! Maybe if I pull this…" She yanked down as hard as she could, and the scarecrow came tumbling down. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Molly asked, rushing to his side.

"That. Was. EXTREME!' The scarecrow shouted. "I could use a hand up, though."

Molly smiled, glad he was okay, and gave the scarecrow her hand. He was light, being made of straw, and took Molly only moments to pull him to his unsteady feet.

"I'm Molly," she greeted with a smile, stretching out her hand for him to shake, "you are?"

The scarecrow just stared at her outstretched hand. "I'm a scarecrow. I'm only," he counted on his stuffed fingers, "one…two…three days old! I don't have a name like you, 'cause nobody bothered to give me one. I guess you can just call me Scarecrow."

Molly dropped her hand awkwardly. "Why are you in a field of tomatoes, Scarecrow?" Molly was quick to change the strange subject, "I thought crows hated tomatoes."

Scarecrow took a shaky step forward, and Molly had to rush forward to keep him from falling. "I guess so. I'm a special kind of scarecrow because I'm AWESOME! I was put here to scare off Gill-crows, who love to come and eat my tomatoes.' He pointed to a bird of green/platinum blond coloring with a little bird-size cowlick on its head. It was pecking hungrily at one Scarecrow's tomatoes. "Thing is, they aren't scared of me because I don't have a brain. They tease me about it everyday."

"That's terrible!" Molly supplemented, adding a glare at one of the Gill-crows for good measure. 'Is there a Brain-Depo I can take you to on the way to Emerald City?"

"You're going to Emerald City? WOAH. Are you gonna see the Wizard of Oz/ He sounds so EXTREME!"

Although Molly probably should've wondered why a three day old scarecrow knew about the fabled Wizard of Oz, she responded simply; 'Yeah, he's gonna get me home! Alisa the Good Witch said he can grant any wish… Hey Scarecrow?"

"Yeah, Molly?"

"Do you want to go to the Emerald City with me? Maybe the Wizard'll give you a brain."

Scarecrow stopped walking to give her an open-mouthed look. "YESSSSSSS!" He pumped his straw fist in the air and grabbed Molly's hand, tugging her along with a single repeated phrase- "We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Molly and Scarecrow skipped along for what seemed like hours- although time passed differently in Oz, so Molly couldn't exactly be sure.

The odd pair had slowed to a walk a few miles back, giving Molly time to soak in her beautiful surroundings. Forget-Me-Not Valley was a pretty place, no doubt, but everything in Oz seemed to _breathe_. Even that statue's chest seemed to be moving.

"Scarecrow! That statue's chest is _moving!_"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess it is. Weird."

"Weird?" Molly sighed, running a hand through her auburn locks. "He could be alive!" Leaving Luke to fight with this thought, Molly ran up to the statue.

He was clearly made of tin, Molly realized as she got closer. His chest _was_, in fact, rising and falling. He had shocks of what looked like real human hair- except it was silver. His eyes were tightly shut, but he had no axe- it was at his feet. On a stump near him was a tin oil can and a black cowboy hat. The oil can… that would wake him up! Molly reached for it, dripping it across the tin man's lips. When he didn't speak, Molly tried his eyelids. When his eyes didn't open, molly slammed the oil can down in frustration.

"Why doesn't it work? Do you need a change of batteries or something?"

The girl rubbed the back of her head. Something in her whispered, _What about the cowboy hat?_

At lack of naything better to try, Molly plopped the cowboy hat on his head. Almost immediately his metal eyelids snapped open, revealing stunning violet eyes.

"ACK.' His mouth began to move. 'Oil tastes like carrots." His violet eyes fell on Molly, and there was no kindness in his gaze. "…Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm Molly Gale.' The girl said proudly. "I was just trying to help you."

The tin man made a 'hmph' noise. "…I run on hat batteries, no oil."

"Then why the oil can, Mister Haughty-pants?"

"…Left over from the last guy…"

"Oh," Molly said, finally subdued, "sorry for that mistake, then. I did get you awake, though, so don't I at least deserve to know your-'

'MOLLY! I FOUND SOME APPLES! I had to wrestle them from mean talking trees, but they're food and I'm SO hungry. Hey Molly, who's that?" Scarecrow had emerged from the woods in a talking spree, but was now staring at the tin man.

"He has told me yet. He was that 'statue' who I brought back to life. What _is _your name, tin man?"

"…Vaughn…"

"HE GET'S A NAME? Ooooh! Can I be Luke? That is an EPIC name!" 'Luke' turned to Vaughn. "Hey Vaughn, why are you so mean?"

"Scare- er, LUKE!"

Although Molly hadn't expected him to, Vaughn replied; "… I don't have a heart."

He turned around then, as if he expected Molly and the newly named luke to let him get away.

"HEY- Me and Molly are going to Emerald City to get her home and get me a brain. Do you wanna come and get a heart?"

Vaughn turned around, only to mutter one word. "No."

"WHAT?" Molly asked. "Why would you wanna be heartless?"

Vaughn shrugged, causing Luke to shout; "TELL US WITH YOUR WORDS!"

"… Heart's are…" Vaughn started quietly "…fragile things. I'm not sure… I want one…"

"What did you say?" Molly asked.

"I'm not repeating that."

"What, you mean the sweetest thing I've ever heard a heartless man say?" molly grinned. "We are getting a heart in that chest, no matter what you want. Luke, grab his arms- I'll take his legs."

Luke grinned, taking Vaughn down before he could scream. Molly grabbed his legs in a heartbeat, and Luke struggled up to grab his arms. Victorious, Luke began chanting; "were off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Luke only grew quiet when a dark forest began to loom above them. Vaughn had stopped struggling a mile or so back, and had promised he would get a heart if Molly and Luke would 'JUST LET GO'. The emo-cowboy-tinman walked besides them now, eyeing the creepy forest like he expected something particularly nasty to jump out at them. Luke merely gaped.

'C'mon guys." Molly said, noting her companions doubting faces. "The yellow brick road goes through here, so we've got to go!"

"Psh! I wasn't scared- I was just observing the scenery!" Luke protested.

Molly looked back up at the forest, with it's dark mine trees looming above them, shadow's casting across the group. Molly sincerely doubted Luke's claims, and Vaughn went as far as to snort loudly to show his disbelief. Luke, as if sensing- or hearing- his companion's disbelief, jolted into the forest. Molly sighed, grabbing Vaughn's wrist, and jolted after him.

Vaughn and Molly caught up with Luke easily, and the three were now edging along the shadowy forest. Strange creatures cries echoed in the air, and the trees above them seemed to creak with the wind.

"I sure hope we don't see any lions, tigers, or bears." Luke said. "They might eat us."

"Wow, thanks Luke." Molly muttered, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"No problem, Molly!" Luke said cheerfully. "I'll even chant it for you, if you'd like! Lions and Tigers and Bears, oh my! Lions and Tigers and Bears, oh my! Lions and Tigers and-"

"Shut _up_-" Vaughn interrupted Luke's obnoxious chanting, only to be interrupted himself by a loud rustling in the bushes.

All three of them huddled together tightly- although Vaughn was clearly abstaining from getting _to _close.

"I bet it's a bear." Luke muttered unhelpfully.

"Straw-man wrong!" A new voice joined Luke's whispers. "Shea Lion!"

At this obvious declaration, a lion jumped from the bushes. Well, Molly _thought _he was a lion. He had a tail and a mane, and his body was covered in fur. His features, on the other hand, were surprisingly human- a tanned face peeked out from under his golden mane.

Vaughn swore, and Molly flinched a little- not a lot or anything. After all, she had faced a Wicked Witch this morning. Luke, on the other hand, had no brains, and therefore no sense to be afraid.

"Really?" Luke asked the lion. "That's pretty sweet."

"Yes, Shea sweet." He cocked his head to the side. "Does Straw-man want to eat Shea?"

Vaughn made a grunting noise, probably wondering if they had _two _brainless creatures on their hands. Toto- who, even after all the trouble he'd caused, Molly had forgotten- began to growl hysterically. Molly, however, was slowly remembering the fact she'd forgotten- she was in a parody. _Wait. A brainless scarecrow… a heartless tin man…_

"You're the cowardly lion!" She revealed, victorious.

Shea turned to her. "Strange lady say Shea coward?" Shea no coward! Shea bravest lion in the forest!" He barred his sharp teeth, as if to prove it.

"Oh…" Molly replied, unnerved. "The what _do _you want from the Wonderful Wizard of Oz?"

"Wizard of Oz powerful magician, yes?" Molly nodded. "Shea want sandwich."

"You want a _sandwich _from an all-powerful wizard?" Vaughn asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes! Cooking in forest terrible! Shea tired of berries." Vaughn merely sighed in response, rolling those violet eyes. Shea then turned and cast his eyes on Molly. "Why? Is lady journeying there? Shea come!"

"Uh…" For the first time that day, Molly was nervous to pick up a straggler. A brainless, hopeless scarecrow and a heartless, rude tin man were one species- a hungry lion was another. "Sure," Molly resolved, "just don't eat Toto."

"Yea! Toto small, edible creature? Shea deal."

Although Molly was unnerved by Shea's words, Luke seemed elated at having a new companion. Shea led his new group through the forest with an air of confidence, and once the sun was back in view, Luke reassumed chanting like nothing had happened. 'We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!'

His chanting only got louder and more annoying when the Emerald City grew above them. Like everything else in Oz, even from a distance, the Emerald City sparkled. It had a stronger attraction though, so tangible but yet so untouchable. It emitted beauty, and shimmered like green mist. Molly couldn't help but quicken her pace.

They reached the doors to Emerald City within the next half of an hour. They were enormous, with patterns of jaded swirls decorating their smooth surface. Luke's voice had finally worn sore, and Molly reached for the door handle, her hand shaking. To her dismay, Shea got there first. He slammed the knocker down, causing a rather annoyed looking freckled face to appear in the hole in the door.

"No need for that- " The young boy scoffed- "we already knew you were coming. Welcome to Oz, Molly Gale."

**CAST:**

**Aunty Em: Jill (Main character, back games)**

**Dorothy Gale: Molly (Main Character, Animal Parade)**

**Good Witch of the North: Alisa (Priestess, SI, IoH, ToTT)**

**Munchkins: Sprites (Various)**

**Wicked Witch of the West: Witch Princess (Old version, various)**

**Scarecrow: Luke (ToT, Animal Parade)**

**Crows: Gill (ToT, Animal Parade)**

**Tin Man: Vaughn (IoH, SI)**

**Cowardly Lion: Shea (IoH, SI)**


	2. The Emerald City and other mishaps

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Harvest Moon, sorry! ;) I don't own Danny either- he belongs to the lovely floridapanther28, a wonderful internet buddy of mine! I'm using her OC as a shout-out to her!**

**Speaking of florida, thanks for reviewing. …The whole Alisa, Good Witch of the East was a typo. She's the Good witch of the North. Sorry! **

While Molly was being greeted like royalty at the gates to the Emerald City, the Wicked Witch Princess of the West was planning her revenge.

"Does that little twit get everything?" The Witch Princess muttered as she looked for her missing item. "The silver slippers, a free entrance to the Emerald City, _and _three gorgeous male sidekicks?" The Witch Princess sighed. "Well, at least I have you, Danny."

The bear in the corner growled his agreement, turning his hazel eyes on the Witch Princess. "Of course you do, Witchie." It spoke in a normal voice.

The Witch stomped one foot on the floor, obviously annoyed. "Don't call me Witchie! Also, can you _please _can you turn human. I can't talk to you when you're like that!"

The bear made a noise that sounded like a sigh- of course, it was kinda hard to tell, being that he was a bear. What happened next _explained_ all of the noises-a-bear-shouldn't-be-making. The fur and paws faded away, a strange green mist covering post of it's body until a young man emerged. The young man was shirtless, as all hot young bear-men should be. He brushed a hand through his silver-brown locks, getting from the floor to stand face-to-face with the bristling Witch Princess.

"What do you need?" he asked, risking a wink at his mistress.

The Witch Princess' violent red eyes softened at the sight of her- er- _werebear._ "Shirtless as always, I see." She commented. Turning the subject back to herself, she scoffed, "It's that _Molly Gale._" She spoke her name like it was poison on her tongue. "She's just as bad as that stupid Harvest Goddess. First she steals _my _silver slippers, and then has the nerve to flaunt them in front of the Wonderful Wizard! I'm trying to figure out a method of well-deserved revenge right now, but it has become increasingly hard. Poison is always a good method, but I don't think it'd cause her enough pain. Death by Bigfoot is always a favorite, but I think the big guy went to the Bahamas' for his yearly vacation. Any good ol' revenge spell would do the trick, but that might be- "

The half-bear interrupted the Wicked Witch Princess, hoping to get in an intelligent opinion. "You're very cute when you're angry, Witchie. Although I do believe your sense of common sense is off today. You should just send out the flying bears- they can handle any murder, and could also bring you the girl more efficiently."

"Hmm. I guess I hadn't considered any method of travel as of yet- though, gas prices being what they are, the bears would be a good idea. Plus, they haven't stretched their wings in a rather long time. Very good, Danny. I won't turn you into a flea today."

The Witch Princess turned her back to the handsome, shirtless werebear, causing him to frown.

"I don't get a kiss for my good planning?" He asked the Witch Princess.

The Witch Princess looked at him with vibrant ruby eyes. "Here," she tossed him a chocolate Hershey kiss. "Good enough?" Knowing not to challenge the Wicked Witch of the West anymore, Daniel- the werebear- walked to his employer's side. "Now, to slice her feet off entirely, or boil her in tar? Have the flying bears dump her in a gorge of pointy rocks or feed her to the faceless demon?" The Witch Princess muttered to herself, plotting the death of her new nemesis.

"Um, Witchi- _Wicked Witch Princess_, I mean. Do you have the pendant?"

"Of course! I just found it!" She released her fist, revealing a golden chain holding a little teddy bear charm. The charm was made clearly of bronze and gold, and was only the size of your thumbnail. The bear had little ruby eyes, just like the Witch Princess'. Said Witch pressed the teddy's head.

So there she released the most evil creation known to personkind- flying stuffed teddy bears.

{Wonderful Wizard of Oz}[Wonderful Wizard of Oz]

At the gates to the Emerald City, Molly was being greeted by a _human. _It was a bit strange, after wandering around with Munchkins and talking Scarecrows. He was a cute human too- not her type, but cute- with sandy blond hair and a splatter of freckles across his miniature nose. It wasn't his freckles, however, that Molly found herself focusing on- it was his words.

"You knew… I was coming?" Molly stuttered. "H-How?"

"The Wizard knows all, see's all. I just get to freak people out by relaying on the message. I'm Bo, by the way- doorkeeper to the Emerald City."

"I'm Luke! I'm here to get a brain!" Luke introduced himself, although Bo hadn't asked.

"Me is Shea. Shea want sandwich." Shea followed Luke's silly introduction with his own.

"Well," Molly said. "nice to meet you Bo. Those are my companions- the emo tin cowboy is Vaughn."

"Nice to meet all of you. I guess I just didn't expect you to bring so many guests, Miss Gale. "I'll need to make more room arrangements if you are to sleep here tonight. Excuse me…" Bo disappeared from his window in the door. Molly looked to the sky, noting the fading sun. It hadn't seemed all that late. Bo reappeared within minutes, a smile on his freckled face. "Okay, you're all set! Welcome to the Emerald City!"

At his last words, the giant doors swung open.

Emerald City was EXTREME, and Luke said as much as soon as the light spots faded from their eyes. In Emerald City, everything was brighter than the sun- the people's outfits, the walls, and- perhaps most of all- the giant flashing sign reading 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz, this way!'

People mulled around- real people!- and various animals with glittering pelts his in the corners. A giant glittering fountain spitting out glittering green water sat in the center of the room, shimmering chandeliers dangling above it. The place as a whole looked like the lobby to some snobby rich hotel, the lush green paradise of the rest of the city dancing behind long misty passages.

Bo reached into his spiffy green suit and clicked something that made a loud BEEP. A bouncing dirty blonde skipped over to them at the call, her wide blue eyes looking them over. Her pink maids outfit swayed with every movement she made, and she wore her braids on the sides of her head.

"Who ya' got for me today, Bo?" She asked in a childish soprano.

"Molly Gale and Co. Rooms 231076, 231077, 231078, and 231079." Bo responded, listing off the numbers with ease.

"Oh, you guys got the bestest rooms in the whole house! I'm Maya, and I'll show you to your rooms! Come with MEEEEEE!"

Molly glanced around her companions, noting the tired eyes of Luke. Although she didn't really want to delay any longer- Aunt Jill must be so worried!- she admitted to herself that they had to get some sleep.

"Alright. Lead away, Maya."

{Wonderful Wizard of Oz} [Wonderful Wizard of Oz]

Molly awoke to someone poking her eye out. At first, in her sleepy dream haze, she thought Toto was clawing at her face. Her mistake? Toto's claws didn't have mascara spikes. The thought made Molly's eyes jolt open.

"Who the heck-?"

"She's waking up! Do you have any, like, sleeping gas or anything?"

The first person Molly saw was the girl with the mascara brush. A pink-haired head with bright blue eyes hovered over her, the expression on her face anything but welcoming.

"L-Luna…" Tilting her head to the side, Molly caught a glance of who the pinkette was talking to. A blue-haired girl with the exact same shaded eyes as the pink-haired one loomed to her side. "Please don't…"

She'd been kidnapped by makeover stylist! What in the- Molly opened her mouth to let out a scream before she remembered the past days events. She was in the Emerald City. She sat straight up, causing the blushing blue-haired girl to stutter back.

"Dang it! I guess you really _are_ awake." Offering a smile, the stylist admitted to their captor's consciousness. "I'm Luna," the pink-haired girl motioned to the blue-haired one, "and that's my sister Candace. You are totally lucky we just finished with your make-up. Just sayin'."

"Wait- " Molly got off the beautician's chair she was previously on. "Why aren't I in my fancy suite?"

"Oh, you were the last one up. We figured since you wanted to see the Wizard so bad, we'd just get you and do your make-up when you were asleep. Didn't you know the Wizard doesn't see any random hobo? Anyway, you look beautiful!" She handed Molly a mirror with the flair of her wrist.

After admitting to the beautician that her make-up looked wonderful- which it did, although was clearly over-layered with far too much emerald green- Molly looked around to get a full view of the room. Or, rather, disaster zone. Clothes were strewn about the whole pink floor- all in green, much to Molly chagrin. The make-up table was messily arranged, and there were smears of dirt on the green walls.

"…H-Here's your dress Luna picked out, M-Miss Gale…" Candace handed a subtly sparkly dress with a scooped neck to Molly, who touched the silk with farmer's hands.

"Hurry into it so you can see the Wizard!" Luna ushered her into the small bathroom off to the side of the room. "You don't have any stupid questions, do you?"

Molly turned around to face the shorter young woman. "Actually, just one. What happened in here?"

"Oh, this?" Luna dismissed it with the wave of her hand. "The boys were in here first."

{The Wonderful Wizard of Oz} [Wonderful Wizard of Oz]

After Molly was all dresses, Luna and Candace led her out to the lobby, where Bo and the boys were waiting. Luke let out a whistle when he saw her, causing Molly to flush. Her dress fit perfectly, and was just the right length above the knee. Molly was already in love with the way the sequins dazzled- ever so slightly- when she walked. The boys, of course, looked right fine as well- Vaughn was buffed and shimmering, Luke had been given a paint job, and Shea's mane looked like someone had tried to comb it out but just gave up and used gel instead. Bo gave them an improved once-over.

"It's time to see the wizard." Bo announced. "Follow me."

His last words seemed pointless and lost to the wind, as Shea and Luke bounded ahead, each having enough brains to follow the big flashing sign that read 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz, this way!'

"Miss Gale, Mr. Scarecrow, Mr. Tin Man, and Mr. Shea-Lion." Bo moved quickly in front of them when they reached the end of an extended hallway. "The Wizard will see you all separately."

"Separately!" Molly protested. "Why?"

Bo shrugged. "It's the way things have always been, Miss Gale."

Molly tensed. "I've traveled thus far with these guys, and I'm not leaving them at the door. C'mon guys."

Luke followed her immediately, as did Shea. Vaughn paused for a moment, merely a millisecond, before Molly grabbed his arm, dragging him through the next set of big emerald doors. They never heard Bo's cries of the curses that follow.

The first thing Molly saw was a head.

A green head, green like every other dang think in the Emerald City. It was extremely large for a head, with large black eyes that peered into Molly's very being. It hovered, bodiless, above a throne of gold and intricately weaved emerald.

Luke didn't see a head walking into that throne room. Although heads were EXTREME, in it's throne sat something better. _A girl._ A pretty one, with long red hair and purple eyes. Her green outfit was the only thing that attached her to the Emerald City, proving to Luke that she wasn't a figure of his imagination.

Vaughn didn't see a head, or a girl, or even a malty limbed animal like the book said he was supposed to. In that throne sat his father- the worst monster to ever walk the earth. If Vaughn had a heart, he'd probably strangle the Wizard of Oz.

Shea? Well, Shea just saw a sandwich.

"Miss Gale… and company. Why have you seeked me out?" The Wizard spoke- the head with an elongated tenor, the girl with a tropical accent, Vaughn's father the way he remembered, and the sandwich by flopping it's two pieces of bread together.

"Oh Great and Powerful Wizard!" Molly stepped forward, using her best 'Please help me, a sweet innocent farmer girl' voice. "I come asking you to get me home- I really miss my Aunt Jill!" As she said it, it felt more true. "My companion Luke wants a brain, Vaughn gets a heart, while Shea…"

"Shea want sandwich!" Shea said, staring at the Wizard hungrily.

"Yeah." Molly cleared her throat. "That. Wizard, we heard how powerful and gracious you are, and we hoped you could help us."

"A simple way home, a necessary brain, a beating heart, and a good ol' sandwich? Sounds easy enough." Molly shoulders relaxed as the Wizard's confidence became clear to her. "However-" Molly slumped-"I don't work for free- who does? What you want demands a payment…" A shimmering spot of air appeared suddenly next to the Wizard's…er…head. In it appeared the Wicked Witch of the West. Seeing her sent involuntary shivers down Molly's spine as she remembered her brave-yet-stupid encounter with her. The shimmering picture zoomed in on something dangling around her neck. It looked like a bear, made of gold and eyes of red rubies. "If you bring me that pendant, I'll grant you your wishes."

"What?" Molly gasped, taken a back. "You can't do that!"

The tropical girl giggled, the head did an evil cackle, Vaughn's Dad chuckled, and Shea's sandwich spewed lettuce. "I'm the Wonderful Wizard of Oz! Of course I can! Bring me that pendant and your wishes will be granted- if you don't, you better go find another wonderful Wizard!"

With that, all four versions of the Wizard vanished in a thick puff of smoke.

"No flippin' way." Molly muttered. "That didn't just happen." She wiped a dewdrop of a tear from her cheek, feeling desperation rack her body. " Well, I guess we have no choice. C'mon guys, let's go. Guys?" She looked at her companions, only to find them staring at the throne. "Guys?"

"Shea so hungry…" The lion murmured dejectedly.

"… Dang Father…" Vaughn kept repeating.

"So pretty…." Luke said, wiping a spot of drool from his chin.

Molly snapped her fingers in front of their faces. "Hello! Guys? C'mon, we've got a pendant to steal."

Arranging travel was not difficult. Molly dreaded having to get back on the yellow brick road- perhaps a red one, this time?- and was almost ecstatic when her preferred method of travel was found waiting just outside the Emerald City.

Molly always did love flying.

As soon as Luke, Vaughn, Shea, and Molly emerged from the Emerald City- after explaining what had happened to a sympathetic, yet unsurprised, Bo- they saw the Witch's bears sitting there. Just…waiting. They looked like any normal teddy bears- scruffy and vicious-looking, but most definitely bears. The only thing different from Molly's favorite old teddy were- go figure- the wings.

The two groups stared at each other for a few heartbeats, no one- not even Luke- saying a word. Then the teddy bears attacked. They grabbed Molly first, three of the dozen or so of them tangling their paws in her hair. Once Molly was dangling inches above the ground, the rest of the bears spread out among the terrified companions, lifting them _up-up-up._

They landed within minutes in front of a castle. It wasn't a stereotypical evil castle- the big, dark 'omigosh something lives there that's gonna eat me' type. It wasn't a Disney-type chunk of pretty and pink either. It wasn't even that big. It was just a castle, one that you could see decorating a hillside in Europe.

The teddy's nudged the crew along, pulling their hair if they got to far ahead. Molly's scalp had never hurt so much. One of the bears plowed ahead, his tiny white wings fluttering like hummingbird's wings. He pushed open the door with what might've been a triumphant noise from the back of his throat.

Standing behind that door was one of the best looking men Molly had ever seen.

After you subtracted her current companions from the race, of course.

"Molly Gale and company." The man greeted them with a honeyed voice. "I am Daniel, assistant to the Witch Princess, Wicket witch of the West. She's been expecting you." It was those words that made Molly realize something was wrong. The Witch Princess was expecting _them?_ Molly opened her mouth to voice her discomfort, but Daniel continued. "Please, follow me."

Then he turned into a bear.

Molly, disappointed and still frail from the maddening encounter with the Wizard, began to follow Daniel. Shea yanked her back.

"Girl silly. Evil Witch want girl, so girl not go. Other way."

Molly shook her head. "I'm going," she hissed, feverently looking around for the flying bears, glad to see them gone. "You guys can leave- it's me she wants! Figure out a way to get the pendant. Just consider me your bait."

"Molly!" Luke yelped. "That seems like a bad plan!"

"I'm _going._"

She began to jog away from the group before any more protests could be muttered, trying to catch up with Daniel. When she saw him, she slowed her pace and pretended like she'd never been running. In turn, Daniel pretended not to notice.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The bear said, mimicking the voice of his human counterpart perfectly. "The Wicked Witch Princess will see you now."

Suddenly unsure if she wanted to be pendant bait, but unable to do anything about it that wouldn't be suicidal, Molly watched as Daniel pushed open the door with is butt. Molly would've burst into giggles if the situation wasn't so dire.

For, standing in front of Molly with a peeved expression on her face, was the Witch Princess.

**Sorry this one's a little short. The last chapter's much longer, I promise!**

**Cast**

**Wicked Witch of the West: Witch Princess (Older version, multiple games.)**

**Witch's assistant: Daniel {Danny} (My friend florida's OC)**

**Gatekeeper: Bo (Apprentice lumberjack. ToT, AP)**

**Molly's stylists: Candace and Luna. (Tailor sisters. AP, ToT)**

**Random Room Keeper chick: Maya (Waitress, ToT, AP.)**

**Luke's Wizard: Selena (Dancer, Your Rival for Luke, ToT, AP)**

**And, of course, you know who Molly and Co. is.**

**Please review if you read! It makes me feel loved!**


End file.
